Dokidoki
by shin2054
Summary: Hanya cerita ringan perjalanan cinta Rivaille. kumpulan oneshot Rivamika. RnR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin Isayama Hajime

Menampilkan : Rivaille and Mikasa Ackerman

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, Typos

Sekedar untuk meramaikan rivamika difandom ini

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Pertama :Teknik mengalihkan perhatian

Rivaille sekali lagi melihatnya. Gadis itu entah sudah berapa kali terlihat berdiri disana. Tepatnya dimenara markas besar bekas scount legiun yang kini menjadi tempat tinggal mereka. Ini merupakan pemandangan yang langka. Seorang Mikasa Ackerman yang selalu mengawal Eren Jeager, yang tak bisa lepas sedetikpun dari Eren Jaeger kini berdiri sendiri didekat tempok pembatas. Lalu kenapa? Itu yang menjadi masalah bagi kopral muda itu.

Rambut hitam pendeknya tertiup angin musim semi, menampilkan wajah ayu nan dingin bak balok es dimusim dingin. Cantik Rivaille menyadarinya. Gadis itu telah mencuri perhatianya sejak penyerangan titan di distrik trost. Bukan karena kencantikannya atau hanya sekedar untuk memperbaiki keturunan, tetapi karena kemampuanya bertarung menghadapi titan-titan yang berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Teknik yang begitu luar biasa sebanding dengan seratus prajurit biasa. Gadis muda berbakat, sempurna tanpa celah sang prodigy Mikasa Ackerman.

Tapi terbanding terbalik jika berhubungan dengan sosok Eren Jeager si bocah titan itu. Mikasa akan menjadi gadis yang sangat bodoh, _overprotective_ melebihi seorang ibu bagi Eren justru itulah yang membuatnya menarik. Dimatanya kesetiannyalah yang menjadikan Mikasa lebih unggul dari gadis manapun.

Rivaille terdiam sejenak, sulit baginya untuk tenang saat ini. didepannya berdiri gadis yang selama ini berkeliaran dalam mimpinya.

Kini langkahnya beranjak mendekati gadis oriental itu. Mikasa tak bergembing, tatapannya lurus kearah hutan dimana rekan-rekannya sedang berlatih. Dilihatnya arah sang gadis itu. Eren Jaeger pandangnya selalu tak jauh dari bocah titan itu.

"Berhentilah memelotinya, atau matamu benar-benar akan terlepas!" guman Rivaille lirih. Tubuhnya begetar, ditengoknya seseorang yang membuatnya berpaling dari arah Eren. Rivaille sang kopral muda. Tagannya dilipat didepan dadanya. Pandangnya tertuju kearah tadi Mikasa memandang.

Yang dipangil menoleh tak memperdulikan ekspresi yang dipasang sang kopral muda itu. Mikasa berguman "Heichou"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Diedarkan pandangan menuju hutan. Menjelajahi keberadaan sang pemilik emerald.

"Tak berubah!" guman Rivaille sarkatis.

"bukankah sudah waktunya sang bayi menjadi dewasa? Tak baik membiarkannya tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang manja" lanjut Rivaille.

"Saya tak bisa melepaskanya" jawab Mikasa lirih pandanganya masih sama menelusuri setiap gerakan bayi kecilnya.

"Mikasa, aku tak membicarakan bocah titan itu!" Mikasa menoleh, tak biasanya sang kopral muda memangilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"Maksud heichou?" rauk penasaran menyebar kewajah cantik Mikasa.

"kau!"

"jika dibiarkan kau akan tetap menjadi bayi cengeng yang tak bisa apa-apa tanpa Jaeger" kopral muda itu menyeringai melihat wajah Mikasa yang memucat.

Tak ada jawaban, Mikasa tau yang dikatakan kopralnya itu adalah benar adanya. Dia mulai mengingat saat-saat dimana tak ada Eren didekatnya dia akan menjadi Mikasa yang sangat bodoh dan ceroboh apalagi tindakannya selama ini akan berakibat sangat buruk baginya dan juga Eren. Pemuda yang menjadi alasannya untuk kuat.

"lihatlah mereka!"

"mereka menujukan peningkatan dalam bertarung. Sementara kau. Tidak sama sekali" sekali lagi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kopralnya melukai harga dirinya. Tapi itu juga fakta yang harus dia terima. Selama beberapa bulan ini dia sama sekali tak beranjak. Stastis dan selalu ceroboh, contohnya saja saat dia bertarung melawan titan wanita yang diketahui sebagai teman seangkatannya Annie Leonhart dia terlihat kualahan menghadapinya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya gadis itu matanya menatap tajam onyx yang sama persis dengan dirinya. Takut ada rasa ketakutan yang tinggi jika saja dia tak bisa melindungi Eren.

"Lihatlah disekelilingmu!" Rivaille terdiam sejenak.

"bukan hanya ada Eren. Masih banyak alasan yang membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat" kata kopral muda itu, dia mulai beranjak meningalkan Mikasa.

Tubuh Mikasa menegang, sekali lagi fakta bahwa disekelilinya bukan hanya ada Eren. Masih ada Armin dan juga teman-temannya yang peduli padanya. Dia tak mau kehilangan lagi sosok keluarga untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" kata gadis itu lirih.

Sang kopral muda menghentika langkanya, diputarnya tubuhnya menghadap Mikasa. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya. Langkah kaki pendeknya mendekati Mikasa. Ditariknya syal merah pemberian Eren. Tubuhnya sedikit membukuk menyamakan tinggi sang kopral muda. Pandangan tajam diperlihatkan kearah Mikasa.

Cup

Tak memperlukan waktu yang lama untuk mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir ranum Mikasa. Manis, secepat kilat dibawanya bibirnya kearah telinga gadis itu. Dijilati cupingnya. Sesuatu yang asing mengelitik perut Mikasa, aneh nyaman dan Mikasa tak bisa menolaknya saat kopral muda itu menyentuhnya.

"yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengalihkan pikiranmu dari sosok Eren" dan Rivaille pun pergi meninggalkan Mikasa yang masih belum sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kopral muda itu lakukan.

.

.

.

Dan sukses teknik itu berkerja dengan baik untuk Mikasa. Buktinya gadis itu sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari kopral muda itu selama berminggu-minggu. Dan yang pasti membuat teman-temannya kebingungan karena menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Mikasa terutama bayi munyilnya Eren Jaeger.

FIN

Boleh minta bantuan? Klik kolom review dibawah ini dan berikan komentar.

Sekali lagi review adalah nafasku dalam berkarya

Terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Story by Shin2054

Rivaille and Mikasa Ackerman

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, Typos. Canon

Sekedar untuk meramaikan rivamika difandom ini

.

.

"...dan halangi musuh mendekati target kita. Dengan cara apapun singkirkan mereka!." Kata Erwin menekan kata-kata terakhirnya. Rapat pun berakhir, satu-persatu prajurit keluar dari ruang rapat tersebut, kecuali seorang pria bertubuh minim yang masih asyik duduk bersandar dikursinya. Kapten muda itu menyeringai, diingatnya perkataan terakhir Erwin dalam rapat itu "Dengan cara apapun ya?."

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Kedua : Halangi Musuh Mendekati Target

Sekali lagi Jean mengintip ke arah ruangan Rivaille. Harapannya dapat melihat bayangan gadis cantik berambut gelap itu lama-lama memudar. Mikasa Ackerman gadis yang diam-diam disukainya. Entah kenapa sekarang berada dalam ruangan tersebut. Butuh waktu lama untuk mendekatinya, apalagi rival sejatinya Eren Jaeger si bocah titan itu selalu berada didekatnya. Membuat kesempatan untuk mengenal Mikasa terhambat.

"Cepatlah, mau berapa lama lagi kau menunggu bodoh!."

Desak Connie sebal, disebelahnya Sasha masih asyik memakan kentang rebusnya, ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan keributan yang terjadi disampingnya.

Jean mendengus. "Aku tak bodoh botak!." geram Jean, diliriknya lagi ruangan Rivaille yang masih tertutup rapat, menatapnya intens seolah-olah memangil Mikasa untuk datang padannya.

"Tch, seperti itu saja kau tak mampu. Dasar pecundang!" Connie mendesis sambil berjalan menuju Sasha dan mengambil potongan kentang yang disodorkan Sasha padanya. Tak memperdulikan Jean yang mencak-mencak tak terima dikatai pengecut oleh dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu botak!." pekik Jean. Ditariknya kemeja rekan setimnya itu, sama sekali tak membuatnya gentar.

"Sudah Jean hentikan. Lihat Mikasa datang!."

Pekik Sasha riang. Ditunjuknya gadis yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan Rivaille dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar yang berada disamping mereka.

"Mikasa kemari!." Sasha memangilnya tak memperdulikan kedua pemuda disampingnya yang masih saling berpandangan. Jean melepaskan kemeja Connie. Diliriknya Mikasa sekilas. Detak jatung Jean memburu, melihat target incaranya perlahan-lahan menghampirinya.

''Mikasa...cepat kesini..!."

"Ada apa?."

Suara rendah meluncur dari bibir Mikasa. Buru-buru dilepaskan tangan Sasha dari tangannya.

"Jean mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu..!" sergap Sasha tak hayal menambah kegugupan diwajah tampan Jean. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menyembunyikan seburat merah dipipinya.

"Ano..apa kau punya waktu sore ini..?" tanya Jean gugup

Mikasa berpikir memutar otaknya apakah dia memunyai kegiatan sore ini. Diingatnya lagi tumpukan kertas yang ada di ruangan Rivaille, dikiranya dia bisa menyelesaikan laporan misi yang ditugaskan Rivaille siang ini.

"Sepertinya tidak.." Jean tersenyum sumpringah merasa rencana bersama Mikasa akan terealisasi.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan disekitar markas, udaranya sangat segar dan ada padang rumput yang sudah ditumbuhi bunga disebelah sana. Mungkin akan sedikit menghiburmu."

Jelas Jean yang masih menatap Mikasa malu-malu.

"Baiklah.."

Tanpa berpikir panjang Mikasa langsung mengiyakan perkataan Jean. Membuat pria yang disebut-sebut mempunyai kemiripan dengan kuda ini melambung tinggi.

"Aku tunggu dibelakang markas sore ini."

Mikasa beranjak dari situ. Jean tersenyum sumpringah tak merasakan keberadaan seorang _Ibis_ sedang menyeringai licik dibelakang pintu. Mendengar semua yang mereka katakan.

"Jangan biarkan musuh mendekati target." bisiknya lirih entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Jean menunggu diliriknya kembali teman-temannya, berharap membantunya agar tak terlalu panik karena Mikasa tak kunjung datang. Merasa tak sabar dijitaknya kepala Coonie untuk mereda emosinya.

"Itai, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

Jean hanya mendengus, dilihatnya lagi taman belakang markas Scount Legiun tapi sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Mikasa.

"Dia belum datang.." kata Jean ditunduknya wajahnya memeluk kekecewaan.

"Kenapa kau tak mencarinya saja, mungkin dia lupa."

Kata Sasha menyerukan idenya tanganya tak berhenti memasukkan cemilan kemulutnya. Connie mendelik jijik melihat mulut Sasha yang belepotan, diulurkanya sapu tangan kearah Sasha. Tetapi gadis itu sama sekali tak merespon malah semakin banyak memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Geram, Connie beranjak membersihkan sisa makanan dibibir Sasha.

Jean menjengit melihat perlakukan manis Connie yang sangat jarang dilihatnya. "Apakah kalian sedang berpacaran? Mesra sekali..Tch" pekik Jean sebal melihat adegan roman picisan didepannya.

Connie menegang ditariknya tanganya dari gadis yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. semburat merah perlahan muncul diwajahnya tak kala melihat wajah Sasha yang tak jauh darinya.

"Apakah sekarang pria pendek berboyong-boyong mencari gadis tinggi untuk di kencaninya? Ingin memperbaiki keturunan Eh?." Sindir Jean.

"Kau ngomong apa si..mengelihkan sekali." kata Connie gugup.

"Tch, lebih baik aku mencari Mikasa dari pada melihat kalian bermesraan!. Ini membuatku gila."

.

.

.

Eren berjalan linglung menuju lapangan, dimana dia dan rekan-rekannya biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih. Menghelai nafas lelah diedarkan matanya keliling lapangan semoga saja dia bisa melihat pemuda minim berambut pirang atau syukur-syukur gadis bersyal merah. Pandangannya berhenti saat matanya melihat sosok pemuda pirang yang membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk buku yang sedang menyebrangi lapangan menuju markas.

"Armin..!."

Teriak Eren, dia berlari menuju tempat Armin. Diambilnya beberapa tumpuk buku ditangan munyil sahabatanya itu.

"Eren! Kau mengagetkanku."

Pekik Armin saat Eren mengambil beberapa buku yang dibawanya.

"Kau melihat Mikasa?."

"Tadi sepertinya dia dipangil Rivaille _heichou_."

Jelas Armin langkahnya berhenti dan menatap Eren sekilas.

"Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Ano.. dia sudah berjanji untuk mengajarkan beberapa teknik pertahan diri padaku."

"Eh? Tumben sekali." Eren Cuma nyengir menagapi perkatan sahabatanya itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita temui saja diruangan Rivaille _heichou_ kurasa dia masih disitu, sekalian aku akan mengatarkan buku-buku ini kembali ke komandan Erwin."

" Baiklah.."

.

.

.

Diruang pribadi Rivaille terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang serius menulis, didepannya Rivaille siempunya ruangan sedang asyik menyesap kopinya. Diliriknya lagi gadis cantik bermata obsidian didepannya itu. Rivaille menyeringai, tujuannya hari ini untuk memonopoli gadis ini terlaksana juga setelah berhari-hari Rivaille tak menjumpai gadis itu.

Ini sebenarnya bukan kehendaknya, salahkan Erwin yang sesuka hati mengajak dia pergi kemarkas besar dikota untuk mengikuti rapat bulanan dan membiarkan kerinduan mendalam menyebar kelubuh hatinya beberapa hari kemarin.

Tak ada cara lain selain menyuruh Mikasa mengerjakannya. Apalagi dengan embel-embel balas budi karena menyelamatkan Eren dulu dari titan wanita, pastinya Mikasa tak menolak. Mikasa tak sudi mempunyai hutang apapun padanya apalagi gadis keras kepala itu sangat sulit untuk didekati.

Cukup baginya dulu yang melihat Mikasa secara diam-diam. Membuntutinya kemanapun dia pergi dan berpura-pura tak peduli padanya. Semuanya karena si manusia kuda itu Jean kirstein, pemuda itu dengan lancangnya melakukan genjatan senjata terang-terangan dengan mendekati targetnya. Pemuda itu ancaman.

Sial, bila mengingat ini rasanya Rivaille benar-benar ingin mengantung Jean dengan tubuh terbalik di pohon besar dibelakang markas tempat Mikasa menghabiskan waktunya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Ngomong-ngomong sahabat, Rivaille sangat penasaran apa yang Mikasa rasakan pada sahabatnya itu. Oke untuk manusia Kerdil pirang itu Armin Arlert, Rivaille tak khawatir, dia tau Mikasa tak memiliki perasan lebih selain sahabat, lalu bagaimana dnegan Eren? Itu yang Rivaille cemaskan. Si bocah titan itu selalu merebut waktu dan pikiran gadisnya. Menyebalkan!

"Kau menghabiskan waktuku bocah!." Gertak Rivaille, seolah-olah keberadaan Mikasa disini menggangunya.

_Krek _

Pena yang dipengang Mikasa terbelah menjadi dua, dan sudut siku-siku terpajang apik dijidatnya. Mikasa geram dengan _heichou_nya ini, yang dengan seenak jidatnya Rivaille mengurungnya seharian di ruangaan ini, hanya untuk mengantikannya menulis laporan yang seharusnya menjadi tugas kapten muda itu. Mengagalkan rencana indahnya untuk berlatih dengan bayi kecilnya Eren.

"Lanjutkan! atau kau ingin tetap disini sampai larut malam he?. Kuharap kau sudah menyelesaikan semua ini setelah aku kembali!" kata Rivaille berdiri dari bangku didepan Mikasa, dan melangkah pergi entah kemana.

Mendecik sebal dilanjutkannya pekerjaannya itu.

_Krett _

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan seseorang yang dirindukan Mikasa. Mikasa beranjak dari kurinya.

"Eren.."

"..eh Jean" pekiknya tertahan.

.

.

.

Mata Mikasa berkedut menahan jengkel. Dilihatnya lagi dua orang yang sedang bergulat dihadapnnya.

"Dia sudah berjanji padaku..!."

"Dia janji duluan denganku.._Baka_!."

Ditunduknya lagi wajahnya menahan emosi. Mereka Jean dan Eren yang seenak jidat mengamuk diruangn Rivaille.

"Eren berhenti.."

"Jean..."

Teriak Connie dan Armin bersamaan, melerai kedua pemuda itu.

_sreeek_

Suara pintu terbuka. Rivaille melotot geram, tak kala melihat ruangan kerjannya yang bersih mengkilat tanpa debu kini berantakan. Kertas-kertas bertebaran dan di tambah cairan tinta yang berhamburan bahkan mengenai laporan misinya.

Dilihatnya didepannya dua orang pemuda yang masih mengepalkan tinjunya satu sama lain. Aura seram menguat dibelakang mereka. Mereka mengidik ngeri seakan merasakan kematian ada didepan mereka kini.

"Kalian..." Rivaille geram.

_Srekk_

_Bruk _

_plentang_

Bunyi benturan kedua makluk tak berdosa berbaring indah dilantai. Sementara yang lainya Connie, Sasha dan Armin melangkah mundur, agar tak menjadi sasaran amukan sang kapten muda.

"Kalian!" desisi Rivaille. Mereka mematung, kaki mereka melemas mendengar nada horor meluncur dari mulut Rivaille.

"Kau, kau, kau, kau dan kau cebol bersihkan gedung sayap barat SEKARANG!"

"Jangan keluar dari gedung itu sebelum debu-debu itu menghilang dari sana!."

Mereka menelen ludah mendapati _heichou_ mereka naik pitam. Dengan secepat kuda mereke berbondong-bondong keluar dari ruangan Rivaille. Rivaille melangkah mendekati sibiang kerok. Rivaille memandang obsidian Mikasa ditatapnya lekat lekat manik itu. Mikasa reflek mundur saat Rivaille mendekatinya, Rivaille menyeringai.

"Dan kau!" kata Rivaille ditariknya syal merah Mikasa, dicondongkan bibirnya kearah telinga Mikasa.

"Bukankah sudahku katakan! Jangan dekati bocah-bocah tengik itu. kau milikku! Mengerti!."

Mikasa menegang, dia hanya menganguk mengiyakan perkataan _heichou _itu! Yang tak lain orang yang telah menjadi pusat dunianya saat ini.

"Kalau begitu bereskan kekacauan ini, setelah itu kau kekamarku." Bisik Rivaille tepat ditelinga mikasa.

" Jangan lupa buatkan aku kopi, gunakan cup yang bersih, tanpa gula dan penuh cinta!"

Dan Rivaille pun pergi meninggalkan Mikasa. Duduk dikamarnya sambil menunggu gadisnya itu datang padanya, tanpa diganggu pikiran musuh mendekati targetnya lagi.

.

.

.

Fin

Berakhir dengan gejenya. Dan silahkan banyangkan sendiri apa yang akan dilakukan Rivaille dan Mikasa dikamar _heichou_ kita tercinta hahahaha. Dan ini wordsnya saya kasih lebih panjang dari yang pertama.

Jika ada yang bertanya dokidoki by shin2054 itu apa saya akan menjawab Ini adalah kumpulan oneshot ringan rivamika. Semua oneshot rivamika saya masukkan dalam dokidoki dari yang canon, fanon dan juga AU. Semoga berkenang.

Dan untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview, fave dan folw fic ini. Kumada Chiyu, Hatsune Cherry, Hime Chan, Sa-chan Rivaille dan LiaZoldyck-chan dan semuanya yang mendukung dan baca fic ini Terimakasi banyak. Saya diawang-awang saat membaca review teman-teman sekalian.

Dan inilah jawaban dari kalian semua, fic ini berlanjut sesuai mood dan waktu luang saya. Semangat sampai jumpa dikesempatan lain.

Silahkan bagi yang berkenang untuk memberikan komentar tentang fic ini isi dikolom review dibawah ini. Akhir kata terimakasih. Dan

Salam sayang

Meow ^-^


End file.
